The Planetary Factor, Chapter Three
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is the latest chapter of the ongoing story. This story is a sequel to the seventh Doctor episode "Silver Nemesis." "Silver Nemesis" was one of my favorite Doctor Who episodes.


Chapter Three

In the days ahead, the Doctor and Ace found out more about the Kindar people who lived in the Reiben System. They were showing the village town where they were staying at, how to use the weapons used to kill the Cybermen.

They also found on the planet they were on, that there was teleport stations in cloaked cities as a way to get to the cloaked cities. This was common on the other five planets in the Reiben System.

Olam, the Doctor, and Ace were taking a break from the training, and were at his home.

They were sitting in the living room of the house talking , and the Doctor said, "How did you and your group end up in that prison camp where me and Ace found you? "

"Our cloaked arm bracelets malfunctioned and we became visible. We were imprisoned for three days," said Olam.

Ace said, "Olam, you and your people have a beautiful world. I love this world."

"I wish the Cybermen weren't ruling it."

The Doctor said to Olam, "Since me and Ace can't get home to our TARDIS, which is at a space station in a faraway planetary system, we are going to help you fight the Cybermen. We need to rid of them in this planetary system."

"Doctor, you and Ace are stranded here. The black hole entrance has strong gravitational forces. Once a ship goes into my world forever, they are stranded here. You two are welcomed to live among my people in this world. This is your permanent home. You have to face the truth. This world is my home and always will be. I am sick of this war with the Cybermen and they came here when the black hole sucked them in."

The Doctor knew Olam was right about him and Ace's dilemma. They had a place to stay with Olam and his people.

The Doctor then said to Olam, "Since we are good friends now, I have to tell you something. The Cybermen in your world are looking for me and Ace. The last time I encountered the Cybermen I used the comet Nemesis to destroy one of their Cyber fleets. Me and Ace can't stay in your world while we are being hunted. I didn't mean to deceive you and thought I should tell you Olam."

"Doctor, you did not deceive me. I understand your situation. Since you know more about the Cybermen than we do, you can help us deal with the Cybermen. I want the Cybermen destroyed in my world and my people are willing to fight to rid of the Cybermen in their world. I want my world to be Cyberman free, but with you and Ace's help this goal will happen. This goal will not be easy."

"If me and Ace help you with your difficult situation with the Cybermen, will you and your people help me build a ship that can escape the forces of the black hole so me and Ace can get back to our TARDIS. Do we have a deal? You help me and I help you."

"There is a shipyard with materials and supplies to build a ship, but it doesn't happen overnight. It might take years. You have a deal. For now you and Ace are my guests. I want to take back my world and with you and Ace's help this goal will be achieved."

Olam and the Doctor looked at Ace, wondering what she thought of the deal agreement that they just made.

The Doctor said, "Ace, you do have a say in this deal. What do you think?"

"If it is going to get us home someday, I am fine with it. We'll treat this adventure like a vacation. I am in. I have a bone to pick with the Cybermen after they killed my good scientist friends. Looking forward to kicking the Cybermen's butt."

"Olam, since this world is me and Ace's home for now, Me and Ace would love to check out the other planets in this planetary system."

"The teleport stations get us from planet to planet. Our cloaked technology is incredible. We will start tomorrow."

Ace said to Olam, "Me and the Doctor are going back to our house and rest. Thank you for me and the Doctor to let us stay as guests in your village town."

"We'll see each other tomorrow. Go home and get used to our world."

The Doctor and Ace said good night to Olam as they headed home to their house.

Once the Doctor and Ace got home, they started to work on dinner.

"Professor, do you think that the TARDIS will be okay at that space station while we are away?"

"The TARDIS will be fine."

Meanwhile, Olam went to the den of his house and quickly spread the news to other Kindar people living on Jaybis and the other five planets in the Reiben System that the Doctor and Ace had knowledge of fighting the Cybermen. He also told his people that the Doctor and Ace were going to aid them in their war against the Cybermen.

It was the next day and Olam sent schematics of the new lethal weapons to the other weapon factories on Jaybis, and the other five planets where millions of other weapon factories. Olam felt an optism of hope for his people to fight the Cybermen, but there too many of them in the Reiben planetary system still.

The weapon factories went to work immediately on the new weapons. The Doctor and Ace came up with blueprint ideas for gold bombs and gold bomb devices, and sent them to the weapon factories secretly located in the Reiben planetary system.

Days passed and the weapon factories were rapidly producing the new weapons that would help them fight the Cybermen.

The Doctor and Ace were at the weapon factory with Olam, as they were discussing the current war campaign.

They were in a meeting room with other Kindar people, and both Ace and the Doctor loved being involved in the war campaign currently going on.

Olam said to the Doctor, "We are making great progress with these new weapons. Doctor do you know how we can find these unknown power sources that keep the Cybermen here in my world in business?"

"I am modifying a new gadget that will help me track the unknown power source. I want justice for the death of my scientist friends and this war campaign is soothing me right now. Mansted and his team of scientists were one of a kind. When do we start this war campaign?"

Olam said, "This war campaign has been going on for years, but thanks to the Doctor and Ace, there is renewed hope of us winning. We are outnumbered by millions of Cybermen still. The new phase of the war campaign will begin tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."

The Kindar People in the room went back to work while the Doctor and Ace stayed behind. Olam wanted to talk to them.

Olam said, "You two have been a great help in this war campaign. We have to find six unknown power sources that are in this planetary system. I want my world to be Cybermen free and want them destroyed along with their technologies."

The Doctor said to Olam, "I have a personal interest in this war and want the Cybermen removed from your world as well. They are a menace and must be dealt with. Ace too has a personal interest in this war as well. I want to bomb the hell out of these Cybermen and get my justice for my dead friends."

Olam then said to Ace and the Doctor, "How are you adjusting to living among my people? I hope it is going smooth."

Ace said, "Me and the professor are doing okay. We want to make your world Cybermen free too. We want to give your people their world back. I can't wait to bomb the crap out of the Cybermen."

The Doctor said, "We are doing well Olam. How are we going to conduct this war campaign? Just curious of how this will go down."

"This is going to be a traveling war campaign planet to planet. We will be staying in cloaked cities as rest stops. I hope you guys are ready for traveling because we will be moving around a lot for as long as it takes to get my world Cybermen free. We will be cloaked at all times and will be attacking the enemy daily," said Olam.

Ace said, "I am going to be enjoying this sneaking around killing Cybermen. I can't wait."

The Doctor then said excitedly, "I can't wait to start this war campaign too."

The Doctor, Ace, and Olam then left the room and went back to work on the war campaign.

The next day came and millions of military convoy of cloaked transport ships left the town villages on all the six planets of the Reiben planetary system heading into a long length war with the Cybermen that occupied the planetary system.

Planets Yasin, Teylar, Jaybis, Xion, Telon, and Cabas plunged into phase two of the war campaign, taking on the Cybermen. Millions of cloaked Kindar soldiers in the planetary system, including the Doctor and Ace encountered Cybermen patrols and started killing them in their tracks.

War was raging on the six planets in the planetary system, as the Cybermen leaders couldn't see who were killing their men. The war was a slow moving process as the Doctor was scanning with a device for the unknown power source on planet Jaybis that gave the Cybermen power to stay in control.

Olam, the cloaked Kindar soldiers, and the cloaked Doctor and cloaked Ace were eliminating the enemy.

Everytime a structure or base was destroyed, it was suddenly rebuilt. The Doctor couldn't figure out how these structures were being rebuilt and was determined to destroy the Cybermen, wanting to rid of them from the Reiben planetary system.

The body count of Cybermen was growing as the war campaign waged on. The Kindar people were feeling victorious at the moment, but the battle was far from over. The Doctor and Ace loved being involved in the war campaign against the Cybermen, and had a big part in it.

The Doctor picked up an unknown power source coming from a mountain, as the convoy moved towards the entrance. The cloaked Kindar soldiers cleared the way as the Doctor and Ace went inside. Olam was with them as they headed for the source.

Moments later, they found the source and the generator machine was protected by a double shield to where it couldn't be disabled.

Olam said to the Doctor, "What kind of machine is this?"

"It is a generator machine that rebuilds structures by cloning the materials. We have to take this out and destroy it."

"Professor, can you bring down the double shield and destroy the machine?"

"I am going to try."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, and adjusted it to the sound waves of the double shield.

He aimed the screwdriver at the double shield and on the first try, he disabled the double shield.

Everybody in the room was thrilled by what had happen, and so was Olam.

The Doctor then walked over to the generator machine, and attached the gold bomb device.

He turned on the bomb device as he told the others to run.

Everybody ran out of the mountain, moving the convoy far off.

Moments later, the mountain was reduced to rubble and the generator machine was gone destroyed.

"Olam, call your convoys to attack the Cybermen cities, structures, and buildings. The targets will no longer exist," said the Doctor getting his first thrill of revenge against the Cybermen.

Olam then called all of his convoys on planet Jaybis by way of silent code radio, as the attacks on Cybermen structures commenced.

Olam knew it would take awhile to destroy enemy property of the Cybermen, but they had a battle advantage at the moment.

Olam then contacted his other Kindar military forces on the other planets to cease firing activity on the Cybermen structures because they kept on appearing after being destroyed, and focus on killing Cybermen instead.

The battle situation on planet Jaybis was going well as the war continued.

A month passed by and Cybermen structures were 80% percent destroyed by Kindar convoys and weapons.

The war was raging on and it never stopped. The Doctor and Ace were still on planet Jaybis with their military convoy. The body count of dead Cybermen kept on going up.

The Cybermen were being attacked and killed, and didn't know who was doing it. They were slowly losing control of the Reiben Planetary System, and couldn't figure it out.

At the moment, Cybermen cities and structures were being bombed and destroyed on planet Jaybis and the Kindar military was doing well in their battle campaign.

Dead Cybermen were littered all over the planet and the Kindar felt victorious.


End file.
